Serio
by Linda-29693
Summary: SasuSaku: Mira mis manos, mi cuello, mi cuerpo... Observa las heridas de tu amor. Aunque, sí, han pasado siete años y mi corazón no aguanta más la oscuridad, que me consume, como tu amor. Pero, ¿si vuelves? ¿Qué será de mi oscuridad?.


_Serio By Linda-29693_

_...Lágrimas..._

_El espejo me devolvió una sonrisa y de mis ojos tristes una lágrima. Habías vuelto. Lejos de estar en mi cama, pero más cerca que antes. Pude sentir como mi corazón palpitó hasta doler y mis manos se tornaron pálidas. Salí a sentir la nieve, aunque era solo un pretexto para verte. Mi bufanda era larga y negra como esa noche y cubría las cicatrices de mi cuello. Mis guantes rozaron el suelo y mi cabeza se recostó en el hielo. Cerré los ojos y te sentí cerca, una vez más. En aquel tiempo te deseaba tanto que podía sonreír de verdad solo para ti. El silencio de las calles era la música perfecta para la armonía de mis lágrimas cayendo en la nieve. Una música que se repetía en mi corazón lleno de heridas que solo quería saber en donde estaría y cuando vendrías a mi. Comenzaba a tener frío de nuevo y a recordar el lugar de donde me fui sin tu amor. Susurré tu nombre, que aún no había olvidado. Mi mano sobre mi pecho y la otra tocando mi cuello, lo intentaría una vez más... El aire se fue y sonreí. Nadie me salvaría esta vez..._

–**Sakura, para** – _Me dijiste y te reconocí al instante. No te presté atención, quería ir hacia la oscuridad.._. – ¡**Para, Sakura, ya!** – _Gritaste. Paré._

–**Solo quiero alejarme de aquí y volver al lugar en donde me dejaste la última vez** – _Susurré. Mi voz era gruesa y tensa. La locura de despojarme de mi vida era mi mejor remedio. ¿Nunca lo entendiste?. _

_Me levanté en silencio y miré tu cara perfectamente. _

_Serio. _

_¿Por qué yo era la única que lloraba?. ¿Por qué yo siempre tenía dolor?. Tú siempre tan serio, me daba dolor. No llorabas al verme después de siete años. Siete largos en donde te amé hasta odiar mi propio cuerpo y amarte más que a mi propia vida. Sufriendo, con los ojos rojos de tanto soportar mis lágrimas. ¡Era tan doloroso!. ¡Yo te amaba tanto, sufría tanto!. ¿Por qué intentaste arruinar mi vida?. ¿Acaso, después de todo, no me amabas?_

_Te dejé en silencio y me dirigí a mi puerta, sin hablarte. La abrí y tu la aguantaste. ¿Ibas a entrar?. Baje la vista y luego abrí completamente la puerta para dejarte pasar. Tu entraste sin mirarme y subiste a mi cuarto._

–**¿Qué crees que haces? **– _Pregunté. Tú no volteaste._

–**Subo a tu habitación** – _Contestaste tranquilamente y seguiste tu camino a mi cuarto_

_...Pasión..._

_¿Tenía que detenerte?_

_No lo creía. Caminé lentamente, siguiéndote. Mirando tu sombra y derramando lágrimas sin control. Mis pasos eran cortos e inseguros. No quería sufrir, y tenía que entregarme al dolor de igual manera. Podía parar y echarte de mi vida, y vivir una vida llena de cicatrices y lágrimas. O, de la misma manera, entregarme a tu amor y sufrir, porque de la misma forma no me sentiría feliz. Más nunca. Un impulso me llego al alma y deje de dudar. Corrí a mi cuarto donde tu me esperabas. _

_Serio._

_Tomaste mi cuerpo y me trasladaste a la otra esquina de mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta, haciendo mucho ruido. Me besaste y yo no acepté el beso, pero no lo detuve. Posé mis manos en tus hombros y tu te separaste de mi. Vi tus labios y luego tus ojos negros, como la oscuridad. Nos besamos una vez más, muy apasionado, mordí tus labios y tu insertaste tu lengua dentro de mi boca. Tu abrasaste mi frágil cuerpo y yo restregué tu cabello con locura, llena de lujuria. Tus manos subieron y retiraron mi bufanda y mi suéter. Mis manos presionaban tu espalda y tu me llevaste a la cama. Besaste mi cuello y yo gemí, cada vez te deseaba más y más. En mi cuerpo desnudo se reflejaban las heridas de tu amor. No te importó. Seguiste besando, mordiendo, saboreando con mucha pasión. _

_Esa noche dormiste en mi cama, como siempre lo deseé. Abrazándonos desnudos después de tanto dolor y tanto placer. Mi cabeza posada en tu pecho, escuchando el latir de tu corazón. _

_...Adiós..._

_Nunca me olvides. Ni a esa noche, ni a mi._

_Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento..._

_Despertamos juntos y yo besé tu mejilla. Vi tus ojos azabache. Se parecían a mi oscuridad... tú te parecías tanto a mi oscuridad... _

_Y entonces lo entendí._

_Siempre estuviste allí. Siempre._

_Me levanté y tu me preguntaste a donde iba._

–**A la cocina** – _Respondí. _

_Salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras. En la cocina lloré como la niña de hace trece años. Tu mirada me impulso a mirar más allá de la vida, y más allá del dolor. Siempre te amaré, incluso ahora. Tomé un cuchillo y lloré. Lo que iba a hacer no iba a dejar una cicatriz más. Después de todo, siempre estuviste allí, y yo iría hacia a ti. Clavé el cuchillo en mi pecho e inmediatamente comencé a sentir ardor. Me estaba desangrando. Solo unos segundos más... Toqué mi pecho y me tiré al suelo, ya era hora de volver._

_Solo había llorado y dejado de pensar... porque cuando pensaba, tu aparecías en mi. Recordaba las veces en que tú tocabas mi corazón. Y si, una vez más, abandono mis fantasías para dejar el lugar sin ti..._

_Tu bajaste y no te sorprendió verme muerta._

_Serio._

_Besaste mis labios llenos de sangre y agarraste el cuchillo de mi pecho. Yo podía verte, aunque estuviera muerta. Era nuestro destino. _

_Porque tú eras mi oscuridad._

_Y aunque muriera nunca me abandonarías. Porque tu eres grande y oscuro como esa noche. _

_Y morimos juntos, abandonando los sueños, las fantasías. _

_Mi oscuridad y yo_

_Serios._

**-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-**

**Inspirado después de leer el fic "siempre lágrimas" de Sabaku no ninoska.**

**Lo recomiendo con mi alma**

**Un saludo.**

**Dejen su opinión.**

"_Eres el único en mis fantasías,_

_Todavía yo recuerdo tus palabras, y_

_también el escenario que vi cuando miraba entre tus hombros_

_Una vez más_

_Me voy de ese lugar sin tu amor._

_Del mismo modo en que las estrellas vuelven al bosque_

_Un pequeño gesto de amor se desaparece_

_Pero, yo todavía no puedo ver nada_

_Excepto tú"_

M - RYTHEM

**Linda-29693**

**LiNdA-ChAn!**


End file.
